


A Foul Fucking

by Thefallen1986



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/F, Gross, Pokephilia, Stockings, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Oleana returns home and see's her beloved Garbodor waiting for her.Author's Note: I have no idea where I got the idea for this one, enjoy? I guess...Set before Oleana's appearance in the Crown Tundra DLC
Relationships: Oleana/Garbodor
Kudos: 5





	A Foul Fucking

Oleana had done another rough day in the mines trying too pay for Chairman Rose’s debt, going into her bed room, she saw her Garbodor, her sweet lovely girl was waiting for mommy on the bed and Oleana did not dare disappoint her lovely Garbodor.

Stripping down too her high heels and stockings, Oleana sat on the bed with Garbodor, moving too her partners mouth Oleana started too kiss her Garbodor, her tongue slurping and sucking on Garbodor, the pokemons stench making Oleanas pussy get soaking wet, stroking Garbodors face she purred “Suck mommy good”

Sucking Oleana in its foul mouth Garbodor sucked and licked Oleana smoothering the woman in its foul stench as it licked the woman’s pussy, making Oleana shriek with ecstasy, the woman not caring she’s fucking what some view a disgusting pokemon she was in paradise.

Garbodor shoved Oleana in her mouth sucking the depraved woman as its many tongues worked on the womans nipples and pussy, Oleana shreaked in joy as her beloved pokemon was fucking her good and proper, the woman a depraved mess as she was throw up by Garbodor, smoothered in its vile juices Oleana grinned, as her orgasm subsided she signalled Garbodor and she started too lick Oleana clean, Oleana licking its tongue too, moaning in delight as her beloved pokemon treated her so well, no man can beat her pokemon not even the Chairmen.

END


End file.
